


One and Only Warning

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Good Friend Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Statutory Rape, Kate Argent has a lot to answer for, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, canon compliant inappropriate relationship between Kate and Derek, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles finds out about the inappropriate (not to mention illegal) relationship between an underage Derek and their substitute teacher, Kate Argent, and confronts her about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	One and Only Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wasn’t sure how to tag this one, but it does refer to a canon relationship between an underage Derek and an adult Kate, who was (if I remember correctly) a teacher at his school at the time, and which, to my mind at least, qualifies as statutory rape as Derek was below the age of consent. There’s nothing graphic mentioned, but if this is something you would prefer not to read then I completely understand. The story was inspired by the prompt words _minor, super, confident_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr.

“Touch him again and I’m telling my dad.”

“What?”

“You heard. Derek’s a minor, you’re an adult. What you’re doing is illegal.”

“I know the law, thanks.”

“Yeah? I’m not super confident you do actually, otherwise you wouldn’t be messing with one of your students.”

“What’s the matter, Stiles? Wish it was you getting him all hot and bothered? I see the way you look at him. Feeling a little jealous, are we?”

“No, just repulsed. You’re a predator, Kate. I won’t let Derek become your prey. Leave him alone. This is the only warning you’re gonna get. Heed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
